The way it's supposed to go?
by GreenBabiesRule
Summary: This story is basically about Galinda's inner struggle between her love for Elphaba and her desire to be popular, the development of her personality and about how Elphaba finally opens up to someone... Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've thought about publishing this for a long time, because I'm not sure if you'd like it, but I decided to do so :) I've written a couple more chapters and please just tell me if you want me to continue or not! After all you're the reason I write!**

**I own nothing! **

**Chapter One**

Galinda Upland was standing in front of the door that led into the hallway of Shiz University. The room assignments would take place there in a moment. She took out her pocket mirror and quickly checked her appearance, before going in. A content smile was forming on her face.

She was in one word- perfect.

Not one curl of her shining golden hair stood out of place, her perfectly applied mascara to her eyelashes and her blue eye shadow completed her sparkling eyes and her strawberry red lipstick on her heart- shaped mouth, would make the girls glare with jealousy and the boys stand in line.

Her outfit consisting of a creamy white skirt, a blazer of the same color and a very relieving rose smooth blouse took hours to choose and had been very expensive, but Galinda always got what she wanted. No exceptions. That had always been the case.

Her family was one of the richest in Gilikin. She was an only child and since birth her parents had anticipated her every wish.

Since she wasn't very keen on studying, her parents had to pay a great amount of money to get her into Shiz, in order for her to be able to study sorcery, which she longed to do.

They had even called the school and requested the large single suite for her precious little girl. She needed as much space as she could get for her many clothes, shoes and utensils of make- up. And of course she had to look her best every day. Oz forbid if she had a roommate who'd see her without her hair curled and unflattering!

Although she was sure she'd still be more beautiful, that couldn't be the case as a matter of principle.

Galinda took a one deep breath, opened the door and strode with her brightest smile on her beautiful face into the hallway- immediately becoming the center of attention and with only one goal on her mind: becoming once again the most admired and popular girl in school. After all, that was the way it was supposed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to all who reviewed! :) **

**This chapter is even shorter than the last one, but I promise the next will be longer! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

She was very pleased with the stares she got. The boys were looking at her with desire and hungry expressions, probably already undressing her in their minds. And the girls, which most of were also quite pretty, but not as pretty as her, Galinda happily noticed, were looking at her with a mixture of admiration and jealousy.

She walked gracefully to the middle of the room and instantly surrounded by a bunch of followers. She smiled at everyone and tossed lovingly her hair. Phase one accomplished!

Galinda was only interrupted, the moment she was met with a pair of eyes that were shooting daggers at her. The owner of those green eyes was a girl with flaming red hair, who was, the blonde had to admit, one of the more beautiful looking ones and who too had already a small group of people around her. Galinda shrugged. She had obviously hoped to be the one drawing all the attention and Galinda was an unbeatable competition. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly everyone heard a high- pitched scream about five feet away of Galinda and her admirers. All pupils turned abruptly and were looking for the cause. Two boys were carrying a girl away that had obviously fainted and a lot of people were forming a circle around someone with more or less readable expressions on their faces.

Galinda was livid. Who dared stealing her show? This was her chance to impress everyone and make friends and this person was ruining it!

Head up high she staggered towards the crowd of people.

"Do we really have to go through this again?"

Galinda froze. Never had she heard such a beautiful voice. She walked faster and finally the owner of the voice and cause of commotion came into her view.

For the first time in her life Galinda Upland was speechless.

And for the first time she wasn't the one being stared at, but the one staring.

And it wasn't because the girl's skin was unlike anything she'd ever seen, a shade of emerald green, but because this girl was the most beautiful person Galinda had ever laid her eyes on.

And for the first time in her life Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands desired something, nobody could get for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here as promised a longer chapter for a change! Hope you like it :)**

**Chapter Three **

She should have known. Why did she think that this place would be any different? Because this was a school? A place where people came to learn and for their future, where other things should count more than the color of one's skin?

She knew she was a fool for hoping that for once in her life people would see past her skin. Yet she did.

But who was she kidding? How could she ever be accepted when even her own family was ashamed of her?

Since the day Elphaba Thropp was born she received nothing but disgusted glances and glares.

She knew she was hideous and ugly. Her father had been telling her that every day since she could remember. She was also aware of the fact that he hated and despised her and loved only her younger sister Nessarose. Although Frex had never given her a single reason, she told herself that somewhere deep in his heart a part of him cared for her, too. Even if it was just a little part. That was the only thing that kept her from running away. That and her love for her sister, whom she loved dearly even when Nessa was not always nice to her.

And she did have many reasons to run away. Frex blamed Elphaba for everything. For the bad weather, his losses and whenever Nessa was unhappy. Even for her mother's death, who died while giving birth to her younger sister who has been bound to a wheelchair ever since. Elphaba had only been two years old at that time. Ever since that misfortune her father had been telling her that it had been her fault and one day she just came to believe it.

That her father had allowed her to go to Shiz University had been in, Elphaba's eyes, a miracle. To study there had always been her dream and although she had received a scholarship because she was very smart and had been the best student in her school, her father wanted her to stay home. He needed her there.

There she wasn't treated as the daughter of the governor, but nothing more than a servant. Elphaba was responsible for the cooking, Nessa's happiness and lots of other things he wanted her to do.

The only reason why he'd been willing to let her leave, had been Nessa's disability. Her sister, who of course was allowed to go to university, needed someone who would take care of her. And even Frex had to admit that nobody was better suited for the job than Elphaba.

"No, I'm not seasick. No, I didn't eat grass as a child and I'm not related to frogs! I've always been green and it isn't some sort of disease! So for Oz's sake stop staring and get over it!"

Elphaba turned to glare at everyone who dared still be looking her way. She stopped as her glance fell on a girl who seemed to be staring at her differently. She had curly blonde hair, blue eyes and was probably the most beautiful girl in this room. She seemed to be looking at her not with disgust, but with maybe fascination?

But judging by her image she had to be one of those social girls. One that was only interested in clothing, make-up and boys. Elphaba just couldn't understand those kinds of people.

The blonde quickly turned her head as she felt the green girl's eyes on her, looking embarrassed.

At the next moment the door was loudly opened and revealed a tall man who was pushing a pretty girl sitting in a wheelchair into the room. He strode towards Elphaba, grabbed her arm harshly causing her to wince, and yanked her away from the people.

"What is this sort of commotion? Are you already causing trouble? You know I send you here for one reason and for one reason only!" he hissed into her ear.

Elphaba freed herself from his grip and stared on the ground.

"Yes, I know."

Frex reached for her chin and forced her to look up to him.

"And I don't want one of your little 'accidents' to happen or I'll be pulling you out if Shiz immediately, am I making myself clear?"

"Clear as daylight!" she hissed and stepped one step away from him.

After shooting one last glare at his eldest daughter he now turned to his youngest in the chair, who had been waiting a few feet away from them and became a total different man.

"My darling Nessa, one last parting gift."

Frex gave her the big box he had been holding and placed it onto her lap.

"Oh father!" Nessa beamed and opened it excitedly.

The box contained a pair of the most beautiful silver jeweled shoes. Elphaba's mouth hang open. She'd seen them in a store and knew how expensive they were.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them! Thank you! This is the most amazing gift I've ever gotten!"

Nessa hugged her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Anything for my precious little girl. Have a good time, sweetheart. You won't have to worry. Elphaba will take care of everything! Goodbye, I love you."

Frex smiled at his youngest daughter one last time and without another glance or word to his eldest he strode out of the hall.

Nessarose reached for her sister's hand.

"Elphaba, I'm so –"

"No, it's okay Nessie!" Elphaba patted her hand. "What could he have gotten me? I clash with everything!"

She gave the girl a forced smile. Elphaba wasn't the least surprised that her father hadn't gotten her anything and hadn't even said goodbye, but she couldn't help feeling sad nonetheless.

"Still, I think he would have –"

Suddenly Nessa was interrupted again as the door was pushed open a second time and a big elderly woman burst into the hall. She was wearing the puffiest dress Elphaba had ever seen and her face was covered in make- up. The green girl had to hold herself back not to burst out laughing. That lady looked like a clown.

"My dear new students! Welcome, welcome! I am Madame Morrible, the headmistress of Shiz University. And whichever directions you will be heading, you can count on us to support you because I assure you that we have nothing but the highest hopes… for some of you!"

She turned to look around and gave everyone a fake smile as she caught a glimpse of Nessa.

"Oh my!" Madame Morrible sighed dramatically.

"You must be the governor's daughter, Miss Nessarose, is it? Oh what a tragically beautiful face you have!"

Nessa flushed and the headmistress turned to look at the other girl who'd been standing next to her. She shrieked and turned pale the moment she noticed her strange skin color.

Elphaba sighed.

"I'm the other daughter, Elphaba." She introduced herself since she didn't think the woman would ask her. "I'm beautifully tragic!" she added sarcastically.

"Oh well!" Madame Morrible waved with her hand to get better air to calm herself.

"I'm sure you're very bright!"

"Madame Morrible!"

The blonde girl, Elphaba had noticed before, raised her hand and walked towards the headmistress.

"Yes dear? What is it? Does this concern room assignments, Miss…?"

"Oh I'm Miss Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, you might have heard of me?"

Galinda giggled furiously which caused Elphaba to roll her eyes.

"And no, it doesn't! Thank you for asking but I've already been assigned a private suite!"

'Who would have guessed?' Elphaba muttered under her breath.

"You know", the blonde continued "I just wanted to ask about your sorcery seminar. That is, in fact ", Galinda linked arms with the headmistress "the only reason why I attended Shiz. To study sorcery… with you!"

"Oh how nice!" Madame Morrible cleared her throat, clearly annoyed with the bubbly girl's presence "However I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless of course if somebody special came along…"

"Well exactly!" Galinda pointed at herself and chuckled again. Elphaba couldn't stand it anymore and raised her hand.

"Madame Morrible, my sister and I haven't received our room assignment yet."

"Yes, well, because of your sister's disability I thought it would be best if she would share my suite, where I can assist her.", explained Madame Morrible.

"But Madame I've always looked after my sister and my father insisted that she would be rooming with me!" Elphaba started to get uneasy. The headmistress was taking away the reason for her attending Shiz and if Nessa was helped by someone else, Elphaba was sure her father would pull her out.

"Don't be silly, my dear! My chambers will provide her best with the necessary space in the bathroom and other things she needs. I'm sure your father would only approve of her sharing the suite with me." She paused to look at her papers "However I don't have any records of you… well we'll just have to find someplace for you to be."

"But-", Elphaba tried again, but was interrupted by Galinda who decided she didn't get enough attention.

"Madame Morrible, again about your sorcery seminar-"

"Oh Miss Galinda!" Madame Morrible beamed, suddenly getting an idea.

'Oh please no!' Elphaba prayed in her thoughts, expecting the worst.

"You said you have the large single suite, didn't you?" the headmistress continued.

"Yes?" Galinda answered hesitantly.

"Well but I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing it with Miss Elphaba since there's no room anywhere else?"

Galinda looked like she'd been told that she wasn't allowed to wear pink clothes anymore and before she had another chance to say anything Madame Morrible spoke again.

"Wonderful! This is so good of you! So it's settled! Miss Elphaba you can room with Miss Galinda."

"No Madame please, you can't do this!" Elphaba protested, since the blonde was too shocked to do anything, but the headmistress ignored her.

"To your rooms!" she announced, took Nessa's wheelchair and moved to push her out of the hall.

"Don't worry, Elphaba. I'll be fine!" her sister yelled through the noise the excited students were making.

Elphaba was panicking. It wasn't supposed to go this way. She had to look after her sister, like her father told her to or he'd pull her out. It was her dream to study at Shiz and at the moment it was being ruined. She placed her hand on her forehand and tried to find a solution, but none came into her head. She only knew she had to stop them.

"Let her go!" she said but nobody was paying her any attention. "LET HER GO!" she shouted.

Suddenly Elphaba could feel something strong flow through her and the lights began to flicker. Nessa screamed as her wheelchair got a mind if it's own, rolled itself out of Madame Morrible's grip and wheeled itself back into Elphaba's hands. Everyone gasped and looked horrified not knowing what just happened.

"How did she do that?" whispered Galinda, looking paler than ever, to two girls with whom she'd already made friends with.

"How did you do that?" Madame Morrible loudly demanded to know and strode towards Elphaba and Nessarose, who was very angry at her sister and telling her so.

"Nessa I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Please forgive me.", begged Elphaba.

"You promised me to be different here!" her sister wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

"You mean this has happened before?" asked Madame Morrible, not accusingly but hopefully.

"Well…" Elphaba turned around to explain herself "Something just comes over me sometimes. Something I cannot describe but I'll try to control myself. I'm sorry."

"What?" the headmistress roared "Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift!" she told the other students. "And that is my special talent- Encouraging talent!"

Madame Morrible approached the green girl again.

"Have you ever considered a career in sorcery? I shall be tutoring you privately and take no other students!" she announced.

"What?" exclaimed Elphaba.

"What?" exclaimed Galinda "But I… I mean you said…" she stammered but the headmistress ignored her.

"Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear!" Madame Morrible sighed.

"But I actually never wanted to study sorcery." Elphaba tried to explain.

"Nonsense deary! I insist that you'll be taking the semester! I'll write at once to the wizard and tell him of you in advance. If you study well, you might even have the chance to meet him."

"What?" asked Elphaba.

"What?!" shrieked Galinda.

"Yes. With a talent like yours he might even make you his Magic Grand Vizier!" Madame Morrible paused to look at everyone. "So if there are no further problems, you may go to your rooms now."


	4. Chapter 4

**:)**

**Chapter 4**

Instead of going immediately to her room like all the other students, Galinda Upland walked to the backyard of Shiz to get some fresh air. She was livid.

How could have everything gotten so wrong? Not only didn't get into the sorcery seminar, but to make matters even worse, she had to share her private suite! And all because of the green girl!

What would everyone think about her rooming with that freak? Galinda was desperate. What if they didn't want anything to do with her anymore because of that?

And that stupid headmistress! Refusing to teach her sorcery! But accepting her 'roommate'! Who did she think she was?

The green girl was to be blamed for everything! But still, Galinda couldn't get the moment out of her head when she first saw her. She had never seen anyone more beautiful than this girl.

Elphaba.

Even her name was beautiful.

The first thing she noticed about her was her eyes.

They were a dark brown, almost black, with a fire and passion in them, Galinda had shuddered the moment Elphaba looked at her. They were so deep, they made you want to sink into them.

Galinda found everything about her beautiful.

Her slender figure, her perfectly formed eyebrows, her elegant pointy nose, her sensual lips and of course her beautiful long black hair.

Unfortunately she kept it in a tight braid and Galinda wanted nothing more than to see it flowing freely down her back and run her fingers through it.

And then there was her strange skin color, everyone was laughing about. To Galinda, it made her even more beautiful, exotic.

But Galinda had to hate her. Everyone did. And maybe if she acted like everyone expected her to, than they would accept her and she could still be the most popular girl.

After all that way she would get what she wanted.

**********************************************************************************

After Galinda had calmed down, she returned to the girl's dorm and opened the door to her suite. She froze in her tracks when she saw the green girl standing in the middle of the anteroom with her suitcase in her hand.

"I thought I'd wait for you to come back before unpacking anything." Elphaba said, then pointed to the bedroom. "They already brought a second bed."

"Oh good."

Galinda picked up one of her bags that had already been delivered there and went into the bedroom. She placed it onto one of the two beds. Elphaba watched her.

"Would you mind if I took have that bed?" asked Elphaba hesitantly, indicating the one Galinda was standing next to.

"Why?"

"I just don't like to sleep so close to the window." She explained.

"Well, neither do I and you should be thankful for being able to share this suite with me, so it's me who gets to choose the bed!" Galinda snapped.

Without arguing Elphaba placed her single suitcase onto the other bed and started unpacking. She opened the wardrobe.

"I only need two shelves. You can have the rest of it."

Galinda didn't say anything.

Elphaba sighed, slowly losing her patience.

"Look. I hate sharing chambers with you as much as you do, but I didn't have a choice. We don't have to be friends. I assure you that I don't want to be. But we don't have to be enemies either. Can't we just try to get along?"

Galinda glared at her. "No, we can't! I was supposed to have a single suite, to study sorcery and to become popular and you ruined everything for me! I want nothing to do with you! Who would? I mean look at you!" she hissed.

Elphaba quickly turned her head and continued unpacking, but not before Galinda noticed the hint of hurt in her dark eyes. Her roommate didn't even look at her again and Galinda had this weird feeling in her stomach.

She supposed it was what people called guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner... well, here you go!**

**I hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 5**

The next day they had class together. Galinda was sitting in the back of the class surrounded by her new friends, clearly not interested in anything the teacher was talking about. Unlike Elphaba who was sitting in the front and raised her hand every time a question was asked.

"What a nerd! Wanting to answer every question! She just wants to be good in school, because she can't succeed in anything else." said Pfannee, who'd been sitting next to her, after class was over.

"Yeah." agreed Schenschen, her other friend "It must be terrible rooming with her. I feel so bad for you, Miss Galinda."

"Yes. I don't know how to bear it. She lets her things fly everywhere and she makes these strange sounds when she sleeps." Galinda lied.

"Oh that must be awful!" Pfannee sighed tragically.

"Yes. If we can help you in any way, let us know. Well, should we all get some lunch?" asked Schenschen and her friends happily agreed.

**********************************************************************************

At lunch break, Elphaba fetched her sister from her class and they both went to get something to eat. Ignoring the stares they got from everyone, they made their way to the cafeteria and sat down at a table in the corner. Nessarose and Elphaba had talked about them being in different rooms and Nessa had promised that she wouldn't tell their father about it. She loved her, in her own way, and didn't want to her to go. And even if they didn't share chambers, Nessa still needed her sister's help. She needed her to help her get from class to class, to the cafeteria and to help her with her homework.

"How was your first day, Nessa?" asked Elphaba.

"Oh it was wonderful!" Nessarose took her sister's hand. "You know there's this boy in one of my classes and he's so cute! He was so kind and helped me with my books, when I dropped them."

"Really? I'm so happy for you." Elphaba said sincerely. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Yes I think he's in one of your classes, too." Nessa peered around. "Oh, look there he is! He's sitting at that table with the girl's. Hey, isn't one of them your roommate?"

Elphaba looked to Galinda and immediately recognized the boy her sister was talking about. It was Boq. She observed them closely. Boq was sitting next to Galinda and staring longingly at her the whole time, while she was giggling and talking to her friends. Elphaba sighed. It was clear that he was head over heels in love with her roommate. Unfortunately Nessa was too smitten to notice that.

"So what do you think of him?" Nessa asked excitedly.

"Well, I think he looks nice." Elphaba said not wanting to destroy her sister's happiness.

"You could be a little more excited about it!" Nessa said annoyed.

"It's just… "Elphaba tried to find the right words.

"What?"

"Are you sure, that he's the one for you?" she asked hesitantly.

"What makes you say such a thing?" Nessa snapped.

Elphaba tried to change the subject, not wanting to argue with her sister.

"I'll go get us some food." She stood up, but Nessa already moved to wheel herself out of the hall.

"I can't understand why you can't just be happy for me! You always have to look for mistakes in everything!" she hissed loudly, causing everyone to stop their conversation and witness the fight between them. "You're just jealous because nobody can look at you twice without getting sick and because you will never have a boyfriend!"

With those words, Nessa wheeled herself out of the cafeteria, leaving a terrified Elphaba behind.

After the girl in the wheelchair had left, all pupils burst out laughing, finding it incredibly amusing that now even the freak's sister despised her.

Normally Elphaba didn't care about her being made fun of, but this time was different. This time it was her own sister who embarrassed her in front of the whole school. She hated nothing more than to have a fight with Nessa, who was actually the only one that could stand being around her.

Galinda was shocked. She had observed how close the green girl was with her sister. Elphaba looked always hard and distant, but when she was with Nessarose, she opened up a little and gave some of her rare smiles. She knew that an argument with her sister had to be devastating for her roommate. And to add insult to the injury, everyone was making fun of her because of that.

Galinda couldn't understand why Nessarose acted so harshly and cruel towards Elphaba. But what was even worse, was that the blonde knew that she behaved the same way.

"Oh Miss Galinda, did you see her face, when her sister told her she'll never have a boyfriend." laughed Schenschen.

Galinda faked a laughter. "Yes, hilarious."

This did not go unnoticed by Elphaba. She quickly turned around and shot a glare at Galina and Schenschen.

"Why don't you just shut up, when you don't have a clue what the hell you're talking about!" she snapped before storming out of the cafeteria.

And again the green girl left Galinda with a feeling, she'd never felt before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey... :) **

**You have to thank B00K Freak for this update! It's amazing that I still get alerts and reviews after having not updated for so long.**

**I wrote a couple more chapters some time ago and I will post them as soon as I can. But after that, the story probably won't be continued due to lack of time and inspiration. **

**Thanks to all of you who read and enjoyed this story. It really means a lot and I appreciate it greatly!! **

Galinda felt sick. She had since today afternoon. Her stomach hurt, her head ached and she felt dizzy. She had excused herself from class with a lousy excuse, because she certainly wasn't going to let her friends see her all sweaty and pale. She stumbled to her dorm and paused shortly on the door. Galinda hoped that Elphaba still had classes. She couldn't see her now, because she probably was angry at her.

But why should Galinda have a bad conscience? She had only laughed a bit just like everybody else, and Elphaba wasn't even her friend. She surely was used to being laughed at, so why should the blonde feel bad? She was the most popular girl at school, had already gotten many compliments and invitations and was always surrounded by a bunch of admirers. She didn't have to care about the green girl. Yet she did.

She dragged herself into the room and fell exhausted on the bed. Only to suddenly jump up a minute later to throw up in the bathroom.

* * *

Elphaba hadn't tried to talk to her sister that day. She knew that when Nessa was angry, she needed time to cool down, and before that happened there was no sense in trying to make up with her. She would try to apologize to her tomorrow and prayed that Nessa wouldn't say anything to their father.

She was now on the way to their suite. She had been staying up late in the library and hoped that Galinda was now already asleep. She didn't want to see her now. It was true, that she was used to being made fun of and to most people it seemed like she didn't care. But the truth was she did. She just knew how to hide it. And although she thought of Galinda as a self- centered bimbo, she had to admit that deep down she had hoped that they'd get along. And maybe, just maybe, develop something like a _friendship_? But, like all the others, she had laughed. And it hurt.

Elphaba shook her head. She just had to accept, that she could never have something like that.

Suddenly she ran right into someone, which caused her drop her big books.

" Hello there." Elphaba looked up to see a boy, he was probably one year older than herself, smiling down at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't looking." Elphaba bent down to pick up her books, but the boy was faster than her.

"Oh, thanks." She held out her hands, expecting him to give her the books, but he just stared at her. After a few moments, Elphaba started to get uneasy.

"Would you please give me my books?"

He let his eyes roam over her body and smiled. Not kindly. "No."

He took one step towards her, which caused her to take one back.

"Give them to me!", she hissed.

"No. Because if I do that, you'll go away and I don't want you to."

Suddenly he pushed her against the wall and made to kiss her, but Elphaba was faster and kneed him hard in the guts. She freed herself and ran to her room as fast as she could. She heard him curse behind her, but much to her relief he didn't follow her.

* * *

She slowly stepped inside their room. It was silent. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like her roommate wasn't still awake.

Elphaba quickly put her school things away, brushed her teeth, undid her braid and changed into her nightgown. All the time being angry at herself for having to hold back her tears.

She went to bed and tried to go to sleep. Still, she couldn't seem to find it. Thoughts of her previous encounter haunted her and she could still see his face in front of her.

Elphaba sat up and opened the window to get some fresh air. She breathed in deeply, when she heard a loud moan coming from the other side of the room. She turned around to see Galinda turn and toss in her bed. Elphaba hesitated a moment, sighed and then walked towards her roommates bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Galinda shrieked, sat up abruptly and looked around.

"What?" she stammered.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba repeated patiently.

"Yeah, yeah…" Galinda nodded furiously "I'm fine."

The green girl eyed her roommate from top to bottom, and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're fine, hugh? Do you usually sleep with your normal clothes on?"

She placed her hand on Galinda's forehead and the blonde could see the worry shimmering in Elphaba's eyes.

"Miss Galinda, you're burning up!" Elphaba said "Do you want me to fetch a doctor?"

Galinda shook her head.

"Well, then.." Elphaba stood up and walked over to their wardrobe. "You should at least change into your nightgown. That way you'll be more comfortable."

For what seemed like a long time to Elphaba, she searched between the many clothes for something you could wear to bed. When she finally found something that looked like a nightdress, she walked back to Galinda and handed it to her.

"Do you want me to help you change?" asked Elphaba and Galinda nodded.

After helping the blonde get into bed and covering her with the blanket, Elphaba went to the bathroom a second time and carefully watered a cloth.

She returned to their bedroom and placed it on Galinda's forehead.

"This should help." She said quietly "If you need anything or if you feel worse, let me now."

Elphaba stood up and moved to walk over to her bed, but Galinda's hand reaching for her own, stopped her.

"Why do you care?" she whispered.

"What?" Elphaba turned around and looked at the sick girl.

"About my well- being." Galinda explained. "Why do you care?"

Elphaba sat down again and thought for a few moments. "I don't know." She answered honestly.

"I wasn't very nice to you." Galinda said. "I don't deserve your care."

"You're right." Elphaba admitted. "But I think that no one should deny their help when someone is sick. No matter how much they hate each other."

Galinda looked into Elphaba's eyes for a long time and hold onto her hand tighter. "I don't hate you." She said finally, meaning every word.

Elphaba just stared at her, not knowing what to say, wanting to believe her, but doubting the blonde was serious.

"Why was your sister yelling at you earlier today?" asked Galinda.

Elphaba stood up abruptly, her face twisted in anger and disappointment.

"Is this some sort of trick?" she snapped. "Getting me to trust you, so I'll be telling you about the fight between me and my sister and you can boast about it tomorrow?! But you know what, you don't need me to tell you about it. Why don't you just make something up? It wouldn't be the first time you told lies about me!"

Elphaba began pacing back and forth and Galinda's face went pale. "But I-"

"The next time you do that, just make sure I'm not still in the classroom, so at least I won't have to listen to that crap."

The green girl went back to her side of the room and laid into the bed.

"And don't worry. I won't be talking to you in public and embarrass you. You can trust me on that."

They didn't talk again to each other that night. Elphaba because she was angry at Galinda and Galinda because she was angry at Elphaba for being angry at her.


	7. Chapter 7

When Galinda had awoken the next day, she had been feeling much better. Her headache and her dizziness were gone, she only felt still a little sick in her stomach.

Galinda had already wanted to go to classes again, but Elphaba had insisted that she'd stay in bed for the day and rested. Elphaba had promised that she'd excuse her and take care of everything. Galinda couldn't understand why, even though she knew what the blonde had done, Elphaba was still looking after her. She also knew that she should apologize. And hoped that she would do it right.

Galinda closed her eyes and remembered last night, when she was holding Elphaba's hand. Her skin had been so soft and the touch made Galinda immediately feel better. She liked that feeling and never wanted it to end. She wanted Elphaba to like her. She wanted her to hold her hand again. And she wanted her to never go away.

But Galinda never could let it show, that she liked her roommate in public. That would destroy her popularity. And she certainly couldn't have that.

At lunchtime, Elphaba came into their room with a trayful of food and placed it onto Galinda's lap who was sitting on her bed.

"Here you should try to eat something." She said. Galinda was shocked. How could Elphaba be so nice to her after their fight?

Elphaba walked over to her desk and began to work on her homework. Galinda wanted to say something. Apologize. Thank her. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to. After all she was Galinda Upland of the Upper Upland who had never apologized or said thank you for anything. There had never been a need for that.

But she was sorry. She truly was. And she was thankful. So what was the big deal in telling her so?

"Miss Elphaba?" Galinda said finally.

"What is it?"

The green girl didn't look up from her book, so Galinda stood up and walked over to her hesitantly, wanting her apology to mean something.

She rested her hand on her roommate's shoulder, causing her to flinch, but Galinda didn't take her hand away. The sudden physical closeness made Elphaba turn around at last and look into Galinda's eyes.

"I just wanted to say that" Galinda breathed deeply "that I'm sorry." She finally concluded.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, I'm sorry for telling lies about you and I'm just sorry about everything." The blonde said quickly before she would lose her courage.

"I know what I did was wrong. I don't know why I did it. I also know that laughing about you when you argued with your sister was completely out of line! And I want you to know that I didn't ask you about your fight, because I wanted to tell everyone, I wanted to know because I care. And I hope …" Galinda took once again Elphaba's hand. "I hope you can forgive me" She ended her speech, looking hopefully into her roommate's eyes, who looked completely taken aback.

"It means a lot to me that you said all that." Elphaba said after a long moment. "And I accept your apology." Galinda breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I want you to know that I don't want you to tell me that out of guilt. I don't need you pity."

"No, Elphie!" assured her Galinda instantly. "I never meant anything more!"

"What did you say?" asked Elphaba confused.

"That I was never more serious about anything?" tried Galinda.

"No" the green girl shook her head. "before that."

The blonde thought for a moment. "I said you were wrong?"

"You called me 'Elphie'." Elphaba said and smiled. "No one has ever given me a nickname."

"You don't mind me calling you that, do you?" Galinda asked worriedly, already grown fond of it. Mostly because she would be the only one calling her that.

"Could I stop you?" Elphaba smirked and Galinda shook her head.

"Oh Miss Galinda" Schenschen and Pfannee greeted her, when she walked into class. "We were so worried about you! The green bean told us you were sick, do you feel better now?"

Galinda angrily ignored the insult towards Elphaba and faked a smile "Yeah… I'm much better now!"

"Oh really?!" a girl with flaming red hair walked towards them, a false smile plastered on her face. "What a pity!"

'Ahh… the jealous one!' Galinda recognized her, from the day she arrived at Shiz.

"Did you eat something that makes you sick? Or…" she pretended to be shocked. "Or maybe someone put something in your food on purpose, because they can't stand you!"

Galinda gasped. That bitch poisoned her!

"You poisoned me?!" she shrieked. That's why she was this sick out of nowhere!

"What did I ever do to you?" Galinda whispered, still not believing what she had heard.

"Mmh… let's see" the redhead pretended to think. "your whole presence annoys me to no end, I was grateful to have a day off, but actually I had hoped it would be more." She paused dramatically "It seems that _someone_ took really good care of you."

"And…" she said before taking a seat further away from Galinda "don't even think of telling anyone. You can't prove anything. And your two 'witnesses' won't be a big help to you."


End file.
